Wolverine
James Logan Howlett is a a mutant born with bone claws, enhanced physical parameters, and an accelerated regenerative healing factor. Living for nearly two centuries, Logan's life has been filled with blood, prejudice, hatred, war, suffering, loss, pain and betrayal. His alias is known to be Wolverine. Biography Born in the 19th century, Logan, along with his brother, Victor Creed, escaped from the rampage of their family, and eventually separated into different paths. The entirety of his younger days were spent in crisis and people often looked at him as a devil. He lived in solitary ways, and separated himself from the others. In the dawn of the 20th century, he participated in both two world wars, and once helped Captain America and his allies to take down a Nazi horde. He later went to Japan after the Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombings to secure people, and fell in love with a woman there, named Mariko Yashida, an heir to a multimillionare technology corporation, Yashida Industries, who had posession of HYDRA's Tesseract powered weapons. His love was assasinated by the Silver Samurai. He later escaped from Japan with the help of black marketeers led by Caliban and settled in Canada, his original place of origin. He resorted to an animalistic and savage life in the woods and was convinced that humankind could never stop their constant wars. Over the years, the existence of mutants had been largely forgotten by people, as they were in such rare quantities, they were just a hypothesis in the research field of scientists, however, S.H.I.E.L.D had been funding programs about the homo superior thesis. Charles Xavier was using his telekinetic powers to rehabilitate and secure mutants, along with the help of Raven Darkholme, a shape-shifter. Charles eventually went on to create a secret institution with the help of Nicholas Fury, which would help him rescue and give mutants a better life, and educate them, however, Nicholas prompted Charles to use his telekinetic powers to erase the memories of the existence of mutants amongst people since the world was still an insecure time. However, Charles used his telekinesis to discover the perpetrators within S.H.I.E.L.D and cut off ties with them permanently, including Nick Fury. After the dawn of the superheroes in the 21st century, mutant population rapidly increased and inevitably came out publicly hoping to be accepted within their society, and they sure were. Logan, distrusting society, had never found his way into it. Trask Industries' Bolivar Trask discovered that mutant genome exists amongst every human, which is supressed, and might likely may never even manifest, however, in order to take countermeasures, he convinces the United States official authorities to help create the contingency measures, the Sentinels. However, the Sentinels were considered a failure and these machines would require tracking signatures of homo superiors, and in order to establish the sentinels. William Stryker, an anti mutant fascist, used the base of Bolivar's countermeasure projects and created a clandestine government genetic research facility project. They are conducted by the Canadian Government's Department K, which turns willing and unwilling beings into living weapons. The project often captures mutants and does experiments on them to enhance their abilities or superpowers, turning them into weapons. They also mutate baseline humans. Logan was captured and experimented on, and was dubbed Weapon X. Captain Marvel and her troops eventually stormed the base of Weapon X, while Wolverine escaped confinement. Stryker escaped with their remaining resources and were left uncaught. Department K was supposedly shut down, although Stryker was secretly operating as it's leader in an underground bunker. Captain Marvel eventually found Wolverine in a village in Canada, and convinced him to help her in find Stryker and give her insight in Weapon X. Wolverine barely remembered anything, but he did remark that there were multiple projects. Wolverine finally accepted to be a part of their justice division, although temporarily, and destroy all of Stryker's other Weapon X bases. Captain Marvel and Wolverine stormed through their three other bases, and secured other mutants. Charles Xavier, came out of his hideout, along with trusted adviser, Henry McCoy, and they used Charles' telekinetic powers to identify Department K's base. Beast, Wolverine, Captain Marvel and Professor X infiltrated their base and arrested Stryker, who had actually used their thesis and resources on functioning sentinels, which could now properly track, mimic and copy mutant abilities. These sentinels set around the world and started mutant assasinations and genocide Erik Lenshirr's family had been killed as well by frightened people, and he had been mistreated through the entirety of his life. Having reached the end of his tolerance, he slowly assembles a giant brotherhood of mutants, as a rebellion, against the Sentinels. He uses his magnetokinesis to control and manipulate sentinels and inflict their rage upon humankind. Captain Marvel, the X-Men and Wolverine unite to defeat Magneto's brotherhood and the manipulated Sentinels. The Sentinel Program is permanently destroyed, and Trask is arrested. However, Essex Corporations, a paramilitary corporation infiltrates Department K's base after it is being investigated. They enter a hidden passageway containing samples and DNA of various test subjects, and it is revealed that Stryker had organized for them to use these samples to create mutant countermeasures. Essex Corporation's leader, Mister Sinister, creates Laura Kinney, Wolverine's clone, who confronts Wolverine, and eventually goes under his mantle. Personality Traits Wolverine was a gruff loner who had a strong sense of personal honor. He also had a wild, animal-like nature to him and a savage, or "berserker," rage which he tried to control. He was also perfectly at home in the wilderness. He is known as one of the most fearless, brave, and dangerous men in the world, stated by Steve Rogers. Wolverine had established himself quickly as the X-Man most willing to permanently deal with their adversaries. He developed close friendships with his teammates Nightcrawler, whose personality diametrically opposed Wolverine's, and Colossus, who often performed the "fastball special" with him. He was something of a father figure to Natasha Romanoff, Shadowcat, Rogue, X-23, and Jubilee. He loved many women, including Rose, Itsu, Viper, Silver Fox, Phoenix, and Mariko. There are only a few Wolverine truly trusted, which are Captain America (Steve Rogers), Nick Fury, Jean Grey, and Spider-Man (Peter Parker). Relationships Logan's list of romantic interests is very expansive, consisting of Mary, Atsuko, Mariko Yashida, Itsu Akihiro (who he married but in an unfortunate turn of events was later killed), Melita Garner, Viper, Elektra Natchios, Black Cat (Felicia Hardy), Silver Sable, Jean Grey (of a future timeline) but the one he ended up with is Ororo Munroe, even though they did not ever marry. Appearance His height is 5'3. His hair is black and has streaks of brown and little bits of white. Animal-like canine teeth, two sets of three, foot-long retractable bone claws stored in his forearms covered in adamantium, mutton chop sideburns, unique hairstyle, hirsute physique, and scar on the right of his face which extends from the cheek to the forehead and passes through the eye. His weight is 195 lbs (88 kg) without Adamantium skeleton and 300 lbs. (136.1 kg) with Adamantium skeleton). His basic and classic costume is a tight yellow and black spandex with a black mask attached to a yellow template. His gloves are made out of lightweight and semi-solid magnetic polymer which can reattach itself after his claws protude. It never wears off. Category:Marvel Category:X-Men Category:Superheroes Category:DuttPanda Category:Characters